The Internet of Things (“IoT”) is a network of objects or “things”, each of which may be embedded with hardware and/or software that may enable connectivity to the Internet. In some embodiments, an object, device, sensor, or “thing” (also referred to as an “IoT device”) that is connected to a network may provide information to a manufacturer, operator, or other connected devices or clients in order to track information from or about the object or to obtain or provide services. In other embodiments, IoT devices may be operated or controlled over a network. For example, such devices may be deployed in or in connection with homes, commercial establishments, and/or offices and may control devices that may be perceptible by users such as in connection with audio systems, displays, lighting, etc. In some embodiments, multiple IoT may be operated so as to be perceptible together. Different devices may have different network latencies or different responses to controls which may create between the devices a perceptible asynchronicity that can diminish the quality of the user experience.